Unstoppable
by teresa
Summary: A challenge fic issued by Jade...some crazy parameters, but what I ended up with was a reincarnation fic. All the seishi, without memories, in high school together. It seems that Genrou has a problem...


Okay, this is a weird ass challenge, but I was never one to back down from a Jade issued challenge, so here I am writing it!  Hopefully it will make more sense than the parameters.  The basic idea here is that this is an AU one shot with the seishi living in Miaka's world, your run-of-the mill reincarnation idea.  They're all in high school…and I think that's all you need to know.  That and the parameters for the challenge were weird, but don't worry.  I give as good as I get.  But know before entering that this is pretty much plotless fluffyness, and though I think I did pretty good considering my parameters, this is something with a lot less depth than I'd USUALLY post.

And this contains shonen ai, which means boys liking other boys in a very romantic sense, so if that offends your delicate sensibilities, go away and leave them to their own devices.  I will not appreciate the fact that you're an idiot who can't read a simple warning if I get "Ew, boys kissing makes me sick" reviews.  So yeah, enter at your own risk, but it's really nothing graphic.

Here's a few names in case you're shaky:

Taka = Tamahome

Genrou = Tasuki

Ryuuen = Nuriko

Saihitei = Hotohori

Houjun = Chichiri

Myojuan = Mitsukake

Chiriko = Doukun

*****

Unstoppable

*****

"You have to help me." The sincerity in the orange-haired teenagers amber eyes gave his normally cheerful companion pause as he scooped up a spoonful of chocolate sundae.  "It's driving me fuckin insane!"

"Keep it down, Genrou.  This is a public place, after all." The beautiful boy with long violet hair and glittering rose eyes lowered his long lashes and attempted to keep a straight face while toying with his sundae.  "What exactly is this urgent problem that is _so_ important, you offered to buy me ice cream if I promised to help you out?"

"Well…it's kinda complicated." Genrou told the other boy, biting his lip as he poked at his own strawberry milkshake.

"Gen-chan, you know I love you to death, right?" the feminine youth looked on his friend with soft eyes as he spoke.  "Whatever it is, I'll help you out the best I can.  We're friends, after all."

"Yeah, it's just…it's kinda embarrassing.  I hate asking for help." Genrou told the other boy, still fidgeting and refusing to meet his friend's eyes.  "But I thought you would know what to do."

"Did you fail a math test _again?_" The boy laughed a little, more of a giggle than anything else before he stuck his spoon back in his sundae.  "I _told_ you to study, Gen-chan."

"Math?  What the _fuck_, Ryuuen!  What kinda dumbass do you think I am?" Genrou snorted and leaned forward, his eyes flashing as he spoke.  "It's not that!  It's…it's about Houjun."

"Is something wrong with him?" Ryuuen's eyes lit with concern as he leaned in as well.  "I didn't notice him acting weird lately, even after that messy break-up with Kouran last month.  It's been weird how calm he is about it, but I thought he seemed alright with it so I didn't _say_ anything.  Oh!  I feel like such a horrible friend…he's been suffering, hasn't he?  Is he depressed?  Imagine, having your girlfriend dump you for your oldest friend.  Hikou and Houjun were like brothers…it's just so _sad_!"

"You're such a fucking drama queen." Genrou rolled his eyes, causing Ryuuen to pause in his overdramatic guilt trip.  "It ain't that."

"Oh." Ryuuen blushed, feeling a little foolish for his reaction.  "Sorry…guess I got a little carried away there, huh?"

"It's cause you're such a fucking girl." Genrou told him matter of factly.

"Don't be jealous of my beauty, Gen-chan." Ryuuen winked.  "Now come on and tell me, what's wrong then?"

"Well…it's kinda like…we been friends for a long time…and yeah…" Genrou seemed to be having a hard time communicating his feelings, but Ryuuen was suitably occupied with chocolate, and therefore not inclined to interrupt.  However, he couldn't have known that at that moment, Seishuku Saihitei would enter the ice cream parlor, looking as cool and sophisticated as one possibly could while entering an ice cream parlor.  Ryuuen immediately forgot that he was having an important and private discussion with Genrou and waved at the tall boy with hair that was arguably as long as Ryuuen's own purple tresses, though Saihitei's was much straighter and sported a sepia hue.  "Oh man…not _now_."

"Good afternoon, Genrou, Ryuuen." Saihitei's deep voice always managed to sound formal and polite.  "I saw your car outside and thought I might find you here." He addressed the rose-eyed boy alone.  "Would you mind if I joined you, or am I interrupting something?"

"Actually…" Ryuuen had regained the peace of mind to realize that an afternoon of ice cream with the gay boys probably wouldn't be very helpful to Genrou's still unspoken problem, but before he could shoo off his boyfriend, Genrou waved a dismissive hand.

"Whatever, the more the fuckin merrier, right?" he didn't _sound_ very happy, but that didn't stop Saihitei from sliding into the booth next to Ryuuen, who was grinning like a giddy little schoolgirl.  Or schoolboy.

"Soooo, what are you up to this afternoon Sai-chan?" Ryuuen asked the golden-eyed boy next to him.

"No terribly pressing plans, I'm afraid." Saihitei told the other boy, who was busy filling his spoon with chocolate ice cream.  "But if you wanted to do anything, I would be more than willing to take part."

"That sounds so fuckin sick you guys." Genrou didn't bother to hide the fact that he was not extremely pleased about the recent developments of his intended chat with Ryuuen.  It did not seem to be going as planned, and he had really wanted some help.  "Ya know, if you're gonna do anything weird, I can just go now and leave you to it."

"No!  Genrou's having a problem, Sai!  We should help him." Ryuuen was desperate to please his friend and his boyfriend at the same time.  "Is it okay if Sai helps too?  Or do you not want to talk about it to him?"

"Uh…well, it's kinda embarrassing." Genrou considered.  "But what the fuck, I need help, and you guys are kinda the authorities on this shit."

"Does he hope to purchase a new wardrobe?" Saihitei guessed before Ryuuen cut the boy off with a well-placed spoonful of ice cream.

"Not quite, Sai, dear.  It seems to be pretty serious." Ryuuen explained as a girl who looked very similar to Ryuuen except that she was actually a girl approached them, beaming happily and blushing madly.

"Saihitei!  Wow, I didn't know you came here sometimes!  I come here all the time!" The purple haired girl began babbling as Ryuuen groaned inaudibly and rubbed the bridge of his nose impatiently.

"Good afternoon, Houki.  It's very nice to see you." Saihitei told her politely.  "I just stopped by because I spotted Ryuuen's car and was headed over to his house for the afternoon, so I thought I should make sure I did not arrive at his home before he did."

"Wow, really?  That's so cool." Houki was blushing terribly, Saihitei was smiling at her politely, Genrou was looking at her like she was crazy and possibly infected with something contagious, and Ryuuen was just looking like he had a massive headache.  "So…um, can I join you guys then?"

"Not really, we were just leaving." Genrou saved the day, and Ryuuen actually smiled at him graciously.  Houki made Ryuuen distinctly uncomfortable, but considering her past with Saihitei, Genrou could understand why the boy didn't want to spend excess time with her.  "Weren't we just gonna finish this at your house, Ry?"

"Uh, oh yeah." Ryuuen looked mournfully at his half-finished sundae before taking Saihitei's hand and leaving the parlor with Genrou in the lead.

"Well, I'll see you at school Saihitei!" Houki called after them, and Saihitei actually managed a polite wave before they split up to drive over to Ryuuen's house.  Saihitei drove himself, while Ryuuen spent the trip grumbling to Genrou about crazy exes.

"She's kinda…like obsessed with him, ya think?" Genrou commented after a moment or two of incomprehensible grumbling from the driver.

"Well she's been after him forever." Ryuuen began what Genrou had dubbed the Ex Rant.  He'd heard it many times, and every time Ryuuen sounded equally upset when he spoke of the girl.  "And then when he started dating me in ninth, you would have thought she'd get the point and back off, but _no_!  She decides to start dressing like me, grows her hair out to look more like me, all that stuff.  Apparently she thought he'd just jump her if she looked like I did, but with boobs.  Wonderful logic there."

"He _did_ go out with her." Genrou pointed out.  He was expected to point this out so that Ryuuen could continue the Ex Rant as scripted.

"Yeah!  When we had a fight in tenth grade and broke up for like a month, he started up with her _just_ to make me jealous!  He's not even straight, which she might have noticed if she paid attention to the fact that he _never_ kissed her more than a few times on the cheek and only then when I was watching!" Ryuuen fumed.  "I mean, what does she think she is, my female clone or something?  She used to be pretty nice, I'll give her that.  But at this point…gods."

"I don't see why ya get so upset.  You knew he didn't like her, Ryuuen." Genrou pointed out.  "He's fucking gay, man."

"Yeah, but still.  I guess it's hard for you to know what it's like…I mean I really love Sai, and when he started dating her I _knew_ it was a ploy, but I was still just ready to kill them both!  I felt so betrayed, I don't care whether he was liking it or not, to me it still hurt." Ryuuen explained as he pulled up in his driveway with Saihitei right behind.

"I kinda get that." Genrou spoke quietly as they exited the car and all of them went into the house, making a line up the stairs to Ryuuen's room, where they were predictably accosted by Ryuuen's younger sister, Kourin.

"Ry-chan!  You're home!" she leapt to hug her brother, who smiled and hugged her back, carrying her around his neck into the room.  "Did you have a good day?"

"Yep, how about you Kourin?" he asked her, letting her down as he sat on his bed and Genrou claimed the beanbag chair on the floor.  He had his suspicions about that bed, and he didn't know how often Ryuuen's sheets were cleaned.  Saihitei sat next to Ryuuen while Kourin continued to giggle and climb all over him.  She was a sweet enough girl, in middle school now and starting to show the pretty features that had made her older brother so well known.

"I got a love letter!" she giggled crazily and pulled out a piece of paper.  The glare Ryuuen shot the folded paper should have caused it to burst into flame, if such a thing were possible.

"Let me see that!" Ryuuen snatched the note away and opened it while Kourin collapsed into giggles beside him.

"This…isn't a love letter!" Ryuuen seemed very put out that his special big brother protection skills had been alerted for nothing more than a note from one of Kourin's friends

"Kinda!  Cause look, right here she says that you're hot." Kourin pointed at a bit of the note that she felt her brother had overlooked.  "So it's like a love letter for you.  But not really."

"Fuck, Kourin, don't give your brother a fucking heart attack." Genrou grumbled from the floor.  "Thought he'd burst a vessel or some shit."

"Language!" Ryuuen yelled loudly, cutting his friend off.  "I told you not to talk like that in front of Kourin."

"I know all the words anyway." Kourin informed her brother with a ridiculously innocent look on her face.  "And lots more, like when you know a girl and you think she's mean and bitch isn't good enough you—"

"Just let me think that you weren't going to say what I _think_ you were going to say." Ryuuen had a hand clapped to her mouth protectively.  "And I can live a lot happier life knowing that you're a good, innocent little sister."

"What?  Cunt?" Genrou guessed and was rewarded with a random book from Ryuuen's end table being pelted at his head.  "Ow!  What the fuck, Ryuuen!"

"Language!" he stood up, neatly depositing his sister on the floor and ushering her to the door.  "Okay, Kourin, I think now is a good time for your exit.  I'll be out in a little bit, okay?"

"Will you play crazy eights with me?" she insisted.

"We'll all play crazy eights with you, I promise." He told her before gently pushing her out and closing the door.  He was greeted by a look of betrayal from Genrou.  "What's with the face?"

"Crazy eights?  I fuckin hate you." The red-head sighed wearily.

"That's great, now what was your problem?" Ryuuen cut straight to the chase, sitting down next to Saihitei while facing Genrou.  "It was about Houjun, right?"

"Oh, I see what it is." Saihitei's deep timber rumbled knowingly and Ryuuen glanced at him in surprise.  "What?"

"What do you mean, what?" Ryuuen gave the other boy a mystified look.  "Are you saying you know what the problem is?  Did Genrou already tell you?  Or Houjun?  How come _I'm_ out of the loop!"

"Calm the fuck down, Ry." Genrou crossed his arms angrily.  For someone who was supposed to be the focus of the conversation, he was getting surprisingly little attention, and it was starting to get on his nerves.  "If you guys ain't gonna help me, I can just leave now."

"No!" Ryuuen looked immediately guilty.  "I'm sorry, tell us what's wrong!  We really want to help you, Gen-chan."

"You are so thoughtful, Ryuuen." Saihitei told the other boy, smiling softly as Ryuuen began to blush in embarrassment.

"If you guys start going all Miaka and Taka on me, I'll leave right fucking now." Genrou referred to two of their friends who had been dating about as long as Saihitei and Ryuuen.  "They're so fucking cute, makes me wanna puke."

"We're not being cute, I swear!  We'll pay attention, just tell us whatever is bothering you and we'll do anything we can!" Ryuuen promised, clasping his hands together pleadingly.  He really was very concerned for his friends and their happiness, and he oftentimes put their own well-being before his own without a second thought.  It was one of the things that Genrou liked best about the compassionate boy.

"Okay…well, if you really know what it is, Sai, go ahead and say." Genrou blushed slightly, covering his face with both hands in an attempt to hide it.  "It's kinda hard for me to talk about."

"Well, I may be approaching this from the wrong angle." Saihitei admitted, touching his chin thoughtfully.  "But it makes sense.  After all, why would you come to us for advice about Houjun unless you were hoping to share a relationship with him?"

"Share a…oh!" Ryuuen clapped both hands to his mouth and jumped up, giggling in glee.  "Oh, I never knew, Gen-chan!  You're _gay_!  Oh, I should have guessed!  You're so well dressed all the time even though you try to be all macho, and look at those _earrings_!  Gah!  I can't believe I never made the connection!  And you and Kouji always seemed a little _too_ close!"

"Kouji and me ain't…fuck Ryuuen!" Genrou was mortified and infuriated all at once.  "And my earrings are _cool_!  You're one ta talk about being girly, ya fuckin pansy!"

"I would prefer it if you did _not_ refer to Ryuuen as a 'fucking pansy.'" Saihitei spoke regally, as though he were issuing an edict, the effect of which was somewhat countered by the lack of serious atmosphere caused by Ryuuen yanking Genrou to his feet in an attempt to dance gleefully around the irritated and slightly embarrassed boy.

"I'm so happy!  This is so great!  Now I don't have to be sad when you act all weird around Sai and me!  You're just jealous cause you don't have a boyfriend, it's not that you don't approve at all!" Ryuuen was gabbling on happily as he continued to prance around an increasingly annoyed Genrou.  "I was always worried that you thought it was weird or sick or something, but if you like Houjun then that means…wait."  Ryuuen stopped almost immediately, his smile fading into a concerned look of thoughtfulness.  "You can't be sure…is Houjun straight?  I mean…"

"He has never showed any interests that waver from what might be considered typical." Saihitei stated delicately, his brow furrowed as he mulled over the problem.  "I think there is little doubt that he held a great attraction for Kouran, and she was obviously counterproductive to Genrou's aspirations."

"Yeah…it's a problem, ain't it?" Genrou scratched his head and sat back down on the beanbag as Ryuuen struck a thoughtful pose, pressing a finger to his lips and glancing at the ceiling as though it might hold the answers they were searching for.  "When I first realized…I mean, how I was…about guys and stuff…I was afraid to tell anyone, cause I thought they'd make fun of me and shit.  Kouji figured it out…but he was cool with it and all that.  He just…he isn't that way, but he said if it made me feel better, he'd gimme my first kiss." Genrou blushed heavily at this admission.

"He cares a lot about you, doesn't he?" Ryuuen squatted in front of Genrou, blinking wide rose eyes at his friend in fascination.  "A real friend."

"I am sure we can understand your concerns." Saihitei commented from his position on the bed.  "For me it was not quite as terrifying to come out, knowing that if I could be with Ryuuen, it would all be worth it."

"And I've never been a big one for secrets." Ryuuen blushed slightly.  "Everyone knew I was all about Sai.  Makes me feel sorta stupid thinking of it now, how obvious I must have been.  Like a love-struck fool, fawning over him all the time.  It's not as bad as you might think, though.  People are a lot more accepting than you'd think, and even if you have trouble, you know your friends will be there for you."

"We certainly will not abandon you." Saihitei agreed.  "And already Kouji has made his own opinion on the matter clear."

"Well, ta tell the truth I wasn't really afraid of what a couple fruits like you would think." Genrou chuckled slightly.  "The thing is…Houjun.  He's like…I don't think he'd be weird about me being gay and all that shit.  He's too smart to act like it's something bad or whatever.  But if I tell him how I feel…and even if I don't, it's just…Kouji figured it out cause he said I was obviously head over heels for Houjun.  That and I never stole his hentai mags."

"Way to narrow down your orientation from such limited evidence." Saihitei smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips.  "I think we can all agree that there is no fear of disgust from our friends, as they seem to have no standing issues against Ryuuen and myself."

"Miaka thinks it's great." Genrou snorted.  "Gets all squealy and shit when you guys are being mushy."

"Ah, yes, she has always been especially supportive of our feelings, to Taka's slight dismay." Saihitei ran his fingers through chocolate locks breezily.  "How am I to blame that our combined sexual appeal is so much greater than his?"

"Truth or Dare!" Ryuuen, who had been silently thinking for some time, leapt to his feet, pointing to the sky in triumph.  "That's the answer!"

"Answer to what?" Genrou looked rather incredulous.  "If you think I'm having some fucking gay boy sleepover with you guys now, you're fucking out of your mind."

"Noooo!  Gen-chan, don't you _see_!" Ryuuen was now bouncing from one foot to the other as he spoke, hands clenched over his heart dramatically.  "We can invite everyone over tonight, since it's Friday!  And we can stay up really late and play Truth or Dare!  Miaka _always_ wants to play those kinds of games, so it'll be no problem getting it to work!  And then we can find out if Houjun is gay!"  This over-exuberant suggestion was greeted by two pairs of slowly blinking amber eyes.

"Truth or dare?" Genrou finally rolled his eyes in digust.  "We're fucking seniors, dumbass.  I'm not playing some game for junior high girls."

"Ah, as wonderful as that plan is, dear." Saihitei began to speak after a while.  "Do you not think that a late night game of truth or dare would perhaps not be a man's first choice as an opportune time to come to terms with his sexuality?  Even though I knew that you cared for me so deeply, I would have never admitted to feeling the same way when we were younger in such an atmosphere as that."

"Younger?  Like when you were three?" Genrou snorted.  "I thought you guys were born waving fucking rainbow flags and shit."

"I did not come out until I was fourteen, as you might recall, Genrou." Saihitei politely refused to be angered by Genrou's insensitive attitude toward such a difficult decision.  "Until then, I was terrified of what others would think, even what Ryuuen himself might think.  It was one thing for him to flirt with me when the talk of his orientation was only speculation, but I was almost sure it would be a mistake.  I thought that when I told Ryuuen how I felt, he'd run away, disgusted with me for my feelings.  I thought that in the end, he would never truly love me, and that I would be cast aside and shunned by society without even the comfort of loving arms."

"You were soooo brave, Sai-chan." Ryuuen, hands still clasped over his heart, whirled upon his boyfriend with a brilliant smile of adoration.  "How could anyone say no to someone so beautiful?"

"It is true…I am excessively attractive." Saihitei gave a long-suffering sigh.  "Oh, how difficult it is to go through life with so much beauty!  My burden is truly immeasurable, and in that respect, Ryuuen and I are able to sympathize with each other."

"Yeah, kay, so you're both fucking full of yourselves." Genrou rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively.  "Got it.  Now can we get to _my_ problem?"

"Oh!  Sorry, Gen-chan, it's just that it's something so personal to all of us." Ryuuen looked around the room and twirled a bit of his violet hair.  "Well…the three of us.  Possibly the four of us…wouldn't it be soooo cute, Sai!  They'd be absolutely adorable together!"

"I am sure your judgment is always correct in such things, Ryuuen." Saihitei concurred.

"Fucking wonderful, now how are we supposed to do that in the first place?" Genrou was getting sick of all the squealing.  It was like shopping with Miaka.  For animals.  Small, fluffy animals.  Kittens, or possibly even bunnies.  "I can't just…say how it is, can I?"

"Oh!  I know!" Ryuuen clapped his hands in excitement.  "If we dare him to kiss you, we'll be able to tell for ourselves!"

"How the hell are ya gonna do that?  If he won't do it then he's straight?" Genrou was doubtful and even more irate.  "Give it up with the fucking truth or dare shit."

"Well of _course_ he'll do it!" Ryuuen waved his hands as if the alternative was impossible.  "And then we can see if he _likes_ it!  Gay-dar, my dear Gen-chan!"

"If that's so fucking wonderful, how come _I_ can't tell if he's that way?" Genrou wanted to know.  "And how come you never knew _I_ was gay?"

"I suspected it." Saihitei answered quietly.

"What?  How'd ya know?" Genrou was utterly shocked.

"At first I thought it was my imagination that you were acting awkwardly around Houjun, and I could not decide what _exactly_ caused the change.  But then I thought of how abysmally clumsy I was once I realized I was in love with Ryuuen…it all made sense.  And the earrings, Genrou." Saihitei finished his explanation.

"They're fucking _cool_!  Everyone thinks so!" Genrou was enraged.  "They ain't…fruity or whatever.  They're _cool_."

"Too cool for a straight guy?" Ryuuen quirked an eyebrow.  "The necklaces are nothing extraordinary, but you're just so fashionable.  It's suspicious."

"What…so like, Taka can't dress himself?" Genrou clucked his tongue slightly.  "You saying Miaka picks his clothes out for him?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Saihitei asked.  "Witness the evidence, Genrou.  Before Miaka, Taka was lucky if he could get matching _socks_, and now his style is unquestionably established.  How could this have occurred?"

"Okay…good point." Genrou bit his lip.  "But ain't that a stereotype?"

"Yes, but still." Ryuuen sighed, brushing a lock of hair back behind his ear.  "There it is.  We're just prettier than most guys.  Why let a girl enjoy this beauty when she'll only be jealous of it?"

"Too true, Ryuuen." Saihitei agreed with a nod of his head.  Genrou stood up with a snort of exasperation.

"When you two are finished fucking talking each other up, can we get this thing planned?  I'd like to get it over with sometime soon." Genrou requested impatiently, causing Ryuuen to pout slightly.

"Just because we're the prettiest is _no_ reason to treat me coldly, Gen-chan." Ryuuen leaned over to peck his shocked friend on the cheek before winking.  "I'll go get mom's permission right now!  Sai, why don't you start calling everyone up?"

"Wonderful plan, Ryuuen." Saihitei nodded, pulling out his cell phone as Ryuuen pranced happily out of the room.  Genrou just rolled his eyes and snorted once more for good measure.  This would never work, he was positive.

"Broooother!" Kourin's voice was audible through the open door and all the way downstairs.  "It's time for crazy eights!  You promised!"

"Why don't you play with Gen-chan and Sai until I get there?" Genrou cursed at Ryuuen's reply, which was followed approximately one minute later by Kourin entering the room, armed with a deck of cards and a brilliant smile.

"Time to play!" she leapt at Genrou and placed herself between him and the door, his preferred method of escape.  He glanced at the window while Sai continued to rattle his way through phone calls to their friends.

"You're in fucking seventh grade, Kourin." Genrou grumbled as he picked up the cards she had already dealt him.  "Ain't ya a little old for this shit?"

"You're just mad you always lose, Gen-chan!" Kourin giggled sweetly and his face darkened in irritation.

"Don't call me that." He told her.

"You let Ryuuen and Miaka-chan call you that." Kourin placed a card on the stack in the middle, waiting for Genrou to take his turn.

"Yeah, but that's different." Genrou pouted.  Saihitei looked up from where he'd just gotten off the phone with another of their friends.

"Be nice to Genrou, Kourin.  His masculinity is feeling threatened today." Saihitei told her politely before calling up the next person on his list.

"Shut the hell up…stupid fruit." Genrou grumbled after laying down a card while Kourin giggled at this latest development.

"Oh, cause you're gay now too?" She questioned, her eyes blinking innocently.  "I was only listening a little, but you know…"

"Fucking shit!  Now everyone fucking knows!" Genrou was cursing indiscriminately as he slammed a card down on the stack.  "You better not fucking tell you damn snoop!"

"Like no one could guess." Kourin straightened herself, attempting to look mature and actually managing fairly well.  "Look at your _earrings_."

"They're _cool_ dammit!" Genrou threw all his cards down and stormed out of the room, much to the shock of Kourin and Saihitei, who paused before continuing his work.  A few minutes later, Ryuuen entered the room looking a bit confused.

"What's wrong with Genrou?  He's in the kitchen drinking all my cranberry juice…he keeps slamming it down like shots and cursing under his breath."  Ryuuen noted the behavior before settling down across from his sister who was already preparing to deal a game for the two of them.

"Oh, he'll be fine." She told her older brother cheerfully.  "His masculinity's feeling threatened."

----------

"Sorry…Miaka ate something…she's home for the night." Taka sounded very apologetic and slightly upset as he spoke to Saihitei.

"Oh, well then tell her I hope she is well soon.  Give her my best." Saihitei _did_ feel very sorry for the usually energetic girl.  It wouldn't be the first time she'd been struck down by food poisoning.  It was the curse of her need to eat everything she possibly could, and some things she probably shouldn't.  "I'll tell Ryuuen what's happened, and I'm sure he sends his wishes as well.  Hopefully a night of carefully monitored rest will be all that is needed for a swift recovery."

"Thanks." Taka was quick to get off the phone, obviously disliking the idea of being apart from his ailing girlfriend for too long.  Saihitei closed his phone and replaced it in his pocket before turning to his boyfriend, who was still playing a lively game of crazy eights with his little sister.

"Taka and Miaka are not coming.  It seems Miaka has food poisoning." Saihitei told the purple-haired boy who frowned in concern.

"Again?  Will she be okay, do you think?" Ryuuen bit his lip.  "Maybe I should call…"

"I already told Taka you sent your wishes, Ryuuen." Saihitei assured the other boy.  "There is no reason for you to worry yourself further.  I am positive she will be well by tomorrow."

"Oh…well, okay then." Ryuuen laid a card down before Kourin took her own turn.  "So who _is_ coming?  Houjun is, right?"

"I called him first, and he should be arriving here shortly." Saihitei nodded slightly.  "Myojuan was planning to spend the night with Shouka, so he will be unable to attend, and as always, Doukun proves impossible to tear from his books."

"What's he reading that's better than a sleepover?" Ryuuen demanded.

"Something on philosophy…I actually didn't catch half of the explanation.  You know how excited he gets about a new book." Saihitei sighed slightly.  "It appears that it will only be the four of us this evening.  Hopefully, Houjun will not be suspicious of our motives."

"Please do not make such insinuations in front of my delicate little sister." Ryuuen set a card down neatly.  "Why don't you tell Genrou to stop whining about his earrings and make himself all pretty for Houjun."  Ryuuen's eyes went wide at once, and he clapped a hand to his mouth.  There was a moment of silence before Kourin giggled and set down another card.

"Don't worry, Ry-chan.  I already know about _that_." Kourin assured him.  "Honestly, you baby me too much."

"Says the girl who insists on playing crazy eights." Saihitei countered, standing up.  "I think I will go get some pizza for all of us, unless your mother was hoping to cook something spectacular?"

"She'll love you forever, not making her cook for four growing boys." Ryuuen blew Saihitei a kiss and returned to his game of crazy eights.  Only moments later, Genrou stormed into the room, looking just as angry as he had down in the kitchen and shooting a vicious glare at the siblings who had stolen his preferred seating before leaning against the doorway.

"Very fucking funny, asshole." Genrou was obviously referring to the message Saihitei had delivered from Ryuuen.  The boy lifted rose colored eyes in feigned innocence.  "I shoulda never come to you guys with this."

"You say that _now_.  But what will you say when Houjun professes his undying love to you?"  Ryuuen asked in a perfectly calm tone, causing Kourin to burst into giggles immediately, while Genrou growled angrily.

"Yeah right.  He'll just kiss me and then you'll see…he don't feel that way." Genrou kicked at a spot of the carpet in frustration.  "It ain't always like it was with Sai and you."

"Or Miaka and Taka." Ryuuen sobered immediately.  "I know that, Gen-chan.  I really do.  I understand how scary this must be for you, but please trust us.  We're your friends, and if there's anyway we can help make things better for you, we'll do it.  Even if you don't like how we do it."

"Yeah, yeah." Genrou grumbled.

"And besides that, _I'll_ always love you, Gen-chan.  We could move to Holland together!" Ryuuen winked and giggled, cuing a round of giggling from Kourin as well.  Genrou was just thinking of something suitably gruff to say in retaliation when the doorbell rang and his mouth went dry.

"Oooooh, it's your _boyfriend_!" Kourin squealed, still finding the situation completely hilarious.

"If Ryuuen wasn't my friend, I'd kick your ass." Genrou growled as Ryuuen jumped up to get the door.

"But then I'd kick _your_ ass, Gen-chan!" Ryuuen called up the stairs sweetly before returning to the task at hand.  Kourin was staring up at him, her eyes wide with fascination as he bared his fangs and uttered a choice stream of curses.

"Are you nervous?" she asked the older boy, standing up and moving forward to get a better look at the irate redhead.  "I mean…what if he doesn't like you?"

"I should just go home now…spare myself the fucking trouble." Genrou seemed to not be paying attention to her, instead staring at the wall opposite him and fidgeting nervously.

"And Genrou's already here, but Miaka's sick again!" Ryuuen was coming up the stairs, his voice audible already, and Genrou's eyes went again to the window.  They were on the second story…how much could that fall _really_ hurt?  A lot less than other things he could think of…he could hear Houjun laughing, and his chest clenched in agony as he imagined that laughter directed toward him instead.  Toward his feelings.

"Ah, another case of day-old milk?" Houjun and Ryuuen entered the room before Genrou could bolt, and the redhead shot his friends a nervous smile, hoping his heartbeat wasn't as audible as _he_ seemed to think it was.  "Or was it pizza that someone left out too long?"

"No, apparently she found something bad in Taka's room, though Sai didn't know the details.  I've told him not to leave bad food out where she can get it." Ryuuen giggled slightly.  "Still, I hope she's all right.  She would hate to miss a night of staying up late and painting fingernails."

"You can paint _my_ fingernails, big brother!" Kourin volunteered helpfully, and Ryuuen smiled at her, nodding slightly.

"If you want, go ahead and get your polish.  I'll make your gorgeous, Kourin." He told her.  "Almost as pretty as me."

"No one's that pretty!" Kourin giggled hysterically as she ran back out of the room to retrieve some nail polish.  She never passed up the opportunity to have her brother spoil her.

"So Ryuuen tells me it's just us four tonight, ya know." Houjun clapped Genrou on the shoulder, causing his tightly wound friend to leap in surprise.  "What's the plan?"

"We could watch something…ooh!  I know!" Ryuuen ran over to his little television and VCR set up in the corner of his room, brushing aside the dangling cords of his Nintendo to make sure everyone's view of the screen was clear.  "Who wants to watch Princess Bride?"

"Oh!  Me!" Kourin was all for the plan, having just returned with a bottle of pink nail polish.

"I ain't watching that fucking girly movie again." Genrou grumbled, trying not to blush.  Could Ryuuen make his aims any _more_ obvious?

"I like it, ya know.  It's got some great fight scenes, ya know." Houjun supported Ryuuen's suggestion.

Five minutes later, they were popping in the tape while Saihitei, who had just returned from the pizza place, doled out slices of the hot food.  Kourin squealed in excitement as the movie started and Ryuuen moved over to paint her fingernails.  Genrou was grumbling about nail polish and girly movies under his breath.  Houjun smiled brightly at his surly friend from under the shield of pale blue bangs that covered half his face.  When he was six, Houjun had been attacked by a large dog and had lost his eye in the incident.  He tended to cover the scar up self-consciously, but despite that he was always very cheerful and friendly.

"Westley is soooo cute!" Kourin squealed happily between bites of pizza with the hand that Ryuuen wasn't working on.  "Don't you think, Ry-chan?"

"Cary Elwes _is_ really cute." Her brother agreed after a moment.  "But after he was evil in that live action Jungle Book movie, I've felt so betrayed."

"Inigo's the coolest character in this movie." Genrou commented after awhile, eliciting a pleased look from Ryuuen who had begun to think that for some reason, Genrou really _did_ hate the Princess Bride.

"Westley's still cuter." Kourin maintained.

"The hero has to be the most attractive." Houjun opined from where he was stretched out on the floor between Saihitei and Genrou.  "That way everyone wants him to win, ya know?"

"So…if our life were a movie," Saihitei began after a few moments, "I would be the hero?"

"What about _me_?" Ryuuen looked shocked that Saihitei would claim to be more attractive than him.

"You could be the damsel in distress." Kourin teased her brother.  "You'd look better than Miaka, anyway."

"Kourin, you are _too_ honest sometimes." Ryuuen flicked his sister's nose lightly before shifting to let Kourin paint his own nails now that hers had dried.

"You're painting _your_ nails too?" Genrou was incredulous at the development, but Saihitei smiled at his boyfriend in approval.

"That's a very nice color on you, Ryuuen." He commented after glancing at Kourin's handiwork.

"I could do yours too!" Kourin exclaimed, happy to be hanging out with her brother and his friends.

"Noooo, I'm the only one allowed to be pretty in this relationship." Ryuuen protested immediately, waving his nails in the air to dry them.  "If you paint Sai's nails, he might turn out prettier than me and _then_ what will I do?"

"Buy a dress?" Genrou cracked, concentrating less on the movie and more on what was happening over by Ryuuen.

"You know, I can be _just_ as macho as the next guy, Gen-chan." Ryuuen told his friend, the affect of his assertion somewhat lessened by the pink nail polish glistening on his freshly painted nails.

"I think what Genrou's saying is that you have a lot less trouble being just as dainty as the next girl, ya know?"  Houjun clarified, chuckling slightly as Ryuuen batted his long eyelashes at them in a mock pout.

"Oh!  It's the best part!" Kourin stopped the argument brewing between everyone by pointing emphatically at the screen.  "Westley and Humperdink are going to fight!"

"They don't fight, Kourin." Ryuuen corrected her.  "You know that, you've seen this a jillion times."

"Yeah…but it's still great." Kourin clasped her hands together as though worried at how the movie would turn out and all conversation ceased for the rest of the movie.

"Have you ever seen Mandy Patikin in other movies?" Ryuuen asked as the credits began to roll.  "It's soooo weird to have him talk in anything that's not a horrible Spanish accent."

"My name is Inigo Montoya!" Kourin exclaimed in her best imitation voice.

"You killed my father, prepare to die!" Everyone finished together, laughing as Ryuuen moved to stop and rewind the movie.

"Now what?" Houjun asked.  "It's pretty early still, ya know."

"Yeah, only like…what time's it now, Sai?" Genrou leaned forward to see around Houjun so he could address the other young man.

"Eight-thirty." Saihitei replied easily.  "It is quite early, especially for a Friday night."

"We should play some fucking Smash Brothers!" Genrou decided, getting up to almost shove Ryuuen aside in his race for the red controller, the other boys' agreement a foregone conclusion.

"I'm first player!" Ryuuen snatched up the black controller, and handed a clear one to Saihitei, who accepted it with some trepidation.

"Uh…I'm not very…" Saihitei began, eyeing the controller uneasily as Houjun claimed the last one, a green controller.

"Sai sucks at this game." Kourin supplied, pulling the clear controller away from the older boy.  "I'll play for you, okay Sai?"

"Ah, yes, I have seen you play quite skillfully, Kourin." Saihitei accepted gratefully.  "I will be happy to watch for now."

"This game rules." Genrou commented just before they started up the system.  And then the time seemed to fly.

----------

Four and a half hours later, after they had traded the original game for Mario Kart and then moving to Starfox after Kourin was sent to bed at eleven, the boys were finally beginning to get tired of video games.  Well, Saihitei was tired as soon as he started, which was understandable considering his skills were just as abysmal as Kourin's early comment had indicated.  Ryuuen kept getting distracted from playing because he had decided to cheer Saihitei up, he would play from the comfortable seat of his boyfriend's lap, and even Houjun's interest in video games was beginning to flag after nearly five hours.  However, Genrou still seemed to think that there was _nothing_ better than playing one more game.  He was now battling his way through the early parts of Final Fantasy Eight, having traded the Nintendo 64 for Ryuuen's PS2.  Saihitei was on the bed braiding Ryuuen's hair into a multitude of finger thick plaits while both boys interjected random comments and Houjun added his own opinions and advice from next to Genrou on the floor, where he was nursing a half empty glass of grape soda.

"You know, Final Fantasy seven really had a better plot, I think." Ryuuen commented from where he was being groomed on his bed by a diligent boyfriend.  "But Squall is just _painfully_ hot."

"He is quite attractive." Saihitei agreed after a momentary pause to judge the CGI character's features.

"Maybe if seven had better graphics, Cloud could have looked better, ya know?" Houjun supposed.

"What's your favorite final fantasy, Houjun?" Ryuuen wanted to know.  "Mine is actually six, the one on Super Nintendo.  It's just so classic."

"The opera's the best part!" Houjun pointed out enthusiastically.

"That and the part where Celes throws herself off a cliff!" Ryuuen giggled happily.  "It's just _so_ funny with the old sixteen bit avatar falling to her doom in slow motion."

"You guys are fucked up." Genrou snorted slightly, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Which is your favorite, Genrou?" Houjun wanted to know.

"This one.  Duh." Genrou answered.  "Squall's badass.  And look at his sweet ass weapon!"

"Gunblade?" Ryuuen supplied.

"Yeah, I _know_ what it's called, smartass."  Genrou informed the boy.  "I'm just saying it's fucking sweet."

"This is Kourin's favorite too." Ryuuen clasped his hands and batted his eyelashes.  "Because Squall's so _pretty_!" he exclaimed in a high voice which wasn't much different from his own.

"Rinoa's kinda annoying though." Genrou told them.  "She's too fucking…I don't know…annoying and stupid?"

"No one likes her." Houjun pointed out.  "She gets to be with Squall."

"It's a tragedy that a man that beautiful be straight." Ryuuen sighed dramatically.  "I like to think she brainwashed him."

"Is this gonna sound like your Relena theory?" Genrou laughed sharply.

"Hey, that's obviously true.  There's no way Heero would pick _her_ over Duo!" Ryuuen stated sharply.

"Have you seen Gundam Wing, Sai?" Genrou asked the other boy.  "Ryuuen's like obsessed."

"Of course I've had the privilege." Saihitei told them.  "I agree with Ryuuen."

"You always agree with Ryuuen." Houjun pointed out.  "Relena was actually a nice girl.  Just a bit pushy."

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't want a hormone crazed fourteen year old girl to be queen of the world." Ryuuen crossed his arms.  "That might just be me, though."

"Now ya got him started." Genrou rolled his eyes at Houjun to indicate what he thought of the situation.

"Who's your favorite pilot, Houjun?" Ryuuen asked, batting his lashes as innocently as possible.

"Change the subject or you're getting a fucking five hour debate." Genrou advised.

"That's because you like Heero best, and Duo's _obviously_ superior!" Ryuuen exclaimed.

"Mine is Trowa." Houjun decided.  "He's mysterious, ya know."

"I liked Quatre a lot." Saihitei spoke up.  "But Trowa is the most attractive by far."

"Oh, I'm not fighting you on that, honey." Ryuuen fanned himself.  "I mean, come _on_!  The whole point of Endless Waltz was shirtless Trowa.  So wonderful!"

"You're such a fucking hornball, Ry." Genrou stated from where he was on the beanbag chair.

"Whatever.  Shut that thing off so we can play something _else_, Gen-chan!" Ryuuen insisted, waving an imperious hand toward the television.

"Kay, I'm doing it.  Just lemme get a save point…" Genrou moved his character through the game, looking for a good point to stop.  "Don't gotta be such a fucking princess all the time."

"I'm _not_ a princess." Ryuuen argued, pouting slightly.

"Says the boy with the pink nail polish." Houjun chuckled slightly, and Genrou burst into laughter at the comment.

"What should we play now?" Saihitei asked his boyfriend while moving onto yet another braid.  He'd already finished over half of Ryuuen's hair, but was obviously enjoying himself as much as Ryuuen was.

"Hmm…I'm sick of video games right now." Ryuuen pondered, and Genrou blanched visibly as he realized what was going on.

"It's only like…two in the morning!" he insisted.  "Let's play Smash!"

"No more, Genrou." Houjun moaned slightly.  "My thumbs will be sore tomorrow."

"Wussy." Genrou pouted as he turned the system off and settled back into his beanbag chair, darting a long glance at Houjun.  It was best to remember the boy as he looked now, totally open and not afraid of him.  They were friends.  Maybe…maybe if he signaled Ryuuen somehow, they wouldn't have to go through with the plan.

"I know!  Let's play truth or dare!" Ryuuen squealed happily as though he'd only just thought of the game.

"No way, that game's girly." Genrou grumbled.

"You're certainly uncomfortable with your masculinity this evening, Genrou." Saihitei observed as he finished one more braid and moved onto the last section of unplaited hair.

"Can't we just go to bed?" the redhead made his final plea.  They _had_ to know he didn't want to go through with it now.

"Come on, Mr. It's Only Two!  Don't wimp out on us now!" Ryuuen exclaimed, his rose eyes swirling mischievously.  Genrou silently prayed that he would have a seizure or something so that they wouldn't have to do this, but the gods were not smiling upon him that evening, it seemed.

"I'll go first!" Ryuuen volunteered.  "Gen-chan, truth or dare!"  The redhead blinked before answering.

"Fucking fine." He grumbled.  "Truth."

"Okay!  Who's prettier, Sai or me?" Ryuuen asked, batting his eyelashes pleadingly.  Genrou groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Is that _really_ your question?" he wanted to know, and at Ryuuen's emphatic nod, he paused before answering.  "Okay, you're prettier cause you're more girly."

"I feel so dejected." Saihitei sighed mournfully at the verdict while Ryuuen squealed in delight, nearly yanking the braid out of Saihitei's hand before it could be tied.

"Your turn Gen-chan!" Ryuuen exclaimed happily before kissing his boyfriend's forehead consolingly.

"Um…okay, Houjun, truth or dare." Genrou figured he could hold off the inevitable by picking his friend first.

"Truth!" Houjun seemed to find this all as entertaining as Saihitei and Ryuuen.  Genrou was glad _some_ people were enjoying themselves, as he certainly wasn't.

"Okay…um…do you still love Kouran?" Genrou wanted to put his foot in his mouth and swallow it in some twisted sort of suicide.  That was the single stupidest thing he'd ever asked.  Maybe it was second to asking Ryuuen and Saihitei for help, but they were close.  The frown on Houjun's face was so obviously unhappy with the question that Genrou wanted to take it back.  "Sorry man, if ya don't wanna do that, I'll make another one up."

"No, it's okay." Houjun replied softly.  "I do…in a way, I guess.  I always will, ya know.  That's how love is.  You can meet someone else and move on and all that, but you always love the people you've loved before, ya know?"

"You're so _deep_ Houjun." Ryuuen proclaimed happily.  "Now you go!"

"Okay…Saihitei?" Houjun smiled uneasily at the brown-haired boy.

"Truth." Saihitei decided easily.

"Alright, let me think…" Houjun thought for a moment.  "Did you ever kiss Houki on the lips?"

"No, I did not." Saihitei's back went straight as a board in indignation.

"Damn straight." Ryuuen grumbled, never happy to be reminded of the girl who still chased tirelessly after his boyfriend.

"All right…I think I'll ask you, Genrou." Saihitei decided.  "I know so much about Ryuuen already.  So, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." The boy was feeling increasingly nervous.  He'd _have_ to pick Ryuuen next!  It was such a set up, he felt trapped.

"Let me see…" Saihitei pondered for a few moments.  "Have you ever had a girlfriend, Genrou?"

"That's mean, honey.  You know he hasn't." Ryuuen chided his boyfriend lightly before Genrou grunted and targeted the purple haired boy for the next round.  "I pick dare!" Ryuuen clapped his hands in excitement.

"I…umm…I dare you to spend an hour without touching Saihitei.  At _all_." Genrou grinned in satisfaction. That would teach them to screw with him.

"Noooo…you're so cruel, Gen-chan, but that's okay.  I can do it." Ryuuen gave his boyfriend a sad look before moving across the room and pouting. "Okay, Houjun, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare, I guess." Houjun answered, seeing how easy the last dare had been.

"Hmm…" Genrou felt he'd die while Ryuuen sat there, pretending to think of something when the redhead already knew what was about to happen.  At least he'd get a kiss out of it, but it wouldn't be worth all the trouble Ryuuen was about to cause.  "I dare you to…kiss Genrou!"

"Good one, Ryuuen." Saihitei congratulated his boyfriend.  Obviously they were now mad at Genrou for his dare.  But that was no reason to ruin his _life_.

"You guys suck." Genrou hissed at the violet haired boy while Houjun stared at him speculatively.

"It has to be a _good_ kiss too!  I want thirty seconds of mouth to mouth contact!" Ryuuen was beside himself with glee.

"I hate you so much right now." Genrou buried his face in his hands while Houjun looked from Ryuuen to Genrou in confusion.

"Um…I don't know if that's fair.  I don't think Genrou wants me to kiss him, ya know." Houjun told the darer.  Ryuuen waved a dismissive hand.

"That's his problem.  Just do it!" Ryuuen insisted, and Houjun got up to move close enough to Genrou, who was at this point blushing furiously and attempting to shoot Ryuuen his most vicious death glare ever, which was not affecting the purple haired boy in the least.

"Um…Genrou…if this really bothers you, I can just quit." Houjun blinked one mahogany eye at his friend as he scooted a bit closer.

"Just…gah." Genrou decided that he'd had enough of this, so he waved his hand dismissively.  Houjun shrugged, blinked once more, licked his lips slightly, and then he leaned in and pressed his lips to Genrou's.  The redhead had been expecting it, all night he had known what the other boys were planning, but at the same time, he hadn't been prepared for the sensation of suddenly kissing his friend.  Houjun was soft, pliable, and although he was a bit too nervous to do much of _anything_ in front of the others, Genrou pressed forward the smallest amount.  When Houjun's lips moved slightly against his, Genrou's eyes flew open in shock.  Houjun wasn't just pressing his lips to Genrou's to satisfy the dare, he was _actually_ kissing him.  It was Genrou's first kiss, and he was glad that he had waited to share it with Houjun rather than having it be a present of pity from his best friend.

"Okay!  You can stop now!" Ryuuen interrupted, and for the second time in five minutes, Genrou wanted desperately to smack his feminine friend upside the head.  "Well then, your turn, Houjun."

The game wound down after that, and no one was really interested in it now that Saihitei and Ryuuen had fulfilled their mission and Genrou was too distracted thinking of the feeling of Houjun's lips on his, and how he wondered if maybe…just maybe, there had been something else behind that kiss.  After a while, it became so late that Ryuuen announced it was time for sleeping because he was going to collapse.  He then pranced over to kiss Saihitei firmly, proclaiming that he'd only been waiting for his hour of separation to run out.  Genrou was annoyed, but he didn't refuse when Ryuuen asked to go downstairs with him to brush their teeth.

"Genrou was silly and didn't bring a toothbrush." Ryuuen explained.  "I'll have to dig up one of the spares mom has in the downstairs bathroom."  No one questioned this excuse and Genrou followed his friend down the stairs to get a toothbrush, although it was obvious to the redhead that Ryuuen wanted to report his findings to him.

"I hate you so much." Genrou started the conversation off when Ryuuen handed him the packaged toothbrush.  Ryuuen grinned widely and patted Genrou's shoulder in consolation.

"Whatever, lover boy." Ryuuen teased.  "Did you enjoy your intimate moment?"

"You interrupted us!" Genrou growled angrily.  "That was my first kiss, ya know.  Fucking bastard."

"Well, you were definitely pretty cute together." Ryuuen giggled.  "And I'm _pretty_ sure that Houjun was having a good time too.  So you know what my advice to _you_ is?"

"Move to Holland?" Genrou guessed.

"Noooo, not yet silly." Ryuuen giggled again, obviously enjoying himself.  "Never do that to me again!  It was cruel and you know it.  And secondly, I think you should sneak away with him as _soon_ as possible for a very passionate love confession!  Don't let him have time to forget how the kiss felt and everything.  It has to be fresh in his mind, and he can't have time to think about it _too_ much or he'll probably second guess himself and all that Houjun type stuff.  You know he's not high on the self esteem scale.  Give the boy something to smile about."

"What if…uh…" Genrou was too scared to say what he _thought_ would happen.  Even after that kiss…

"If he says no, I will give you a patented Ryuuen kiss.  They're really good, make you forget all your troubles.  But you should know Saihitei will never agree to more than one." Ryuuen winked at his friend, smiling and giving him the thumbs up.  "Good luck!"

"Uh, yeah." They went back upstairs where Houjun and Saihitei where making up a spot for Houjun to sleep on the floor.

"There's only this one sleeping bag, ya know." Houjun looked up when Ryuuen entered with Genrou.  "Do you have others somewhere?"

"Oh!  Yeah, we do, actually.  They're in the coat closet downstairs.  Why don't you help Genrou pick one out?" Ryuuen asked, batting his eyelashes lightly.  "There might be a red one if I remember correctly."

"I still hate you." Genrou whispered to Ryuuen before going downstairs with Houjun right behind him.  Apparently the other boy thought this was a perfectly sensible thing, sending two boys to get _one_ sleeping bag.  Yes, Ryuuen was the epitome of subtlety.

"Uh…are they in here then?" Houjun opened the coat closet and they looked around inside of it, not finding anything.

"Stupid Ryuuen." Genrou grumbled.  "I'm gonna kick his fucking ass when we get upstairs."

"Do you think they might be out of sleeping bags?" Houjun suggested as they both stared at the closet speculatively.

"It's not like something you run out of, like fucking toilet paper or some shit." Genrou countered, feeling increasingly irate.  "Let's see if they have one in the bathroom."

"Is there a linen closet in there?  I don't remember…" Houjun pondered.

"Uh, yeah, I think so…" Genrou trailed off as they reached the same bathroom he'd been in just minutes before.  Opening the closet, he indicated the top shelf.  "Yeah, see, it's right fucking there.  Dumbass Ryuuen."

"Can you reach it all right?" Houjun looked concerned as Genrou reached for the high shelf and couldn't quite make his goal.  "Do you want me to try?"

"I can do it!" Genrou protested, climbing up on the first shelf stubbornly and reaching for the bag in question.  "Ha, I got it now, so that fucking—shit!"  At that moment, Genrou's foot slipped as the shelf under him tilted under the unaccustomed weight on it.  Crying out, he fell backward, losing his almost nonexistent grip on the doorframe, and falling through space in what seemed like slow motion to him.  He expected to feel the crack of the floor or the counter against his head any moment, but they never came.

"You okay?" Houjun asked, his breath a little faster than usual.  Genrou's eyes were wide in surprise at the feel of the arms that had caught him around the waist, and another under his legs, sliding down to hold him up behind the knees and support his back.  "Genrou?"

"Um…I'm fine." Genrou managed, blushing as he realized how this would look to anyone who walked in at that moment.  He had not realized that Houjun's arms, so wiry and slender, were so strong.  Genrou knew it should bother him, being held up like this, but he didn't really want to move.  "Thanks."

"Next time, let me get it, ya know?" Houjun told him, blinking one eye before setting a slightly disappointed Genrou back on his feet.  "You scared me."

"Houjun?" Genrou caught the boy who had been about to leave the bathroom, catching him around the upper arm and causing Houjun to turn back, his mahogany eye wide in concern.

"You hurt yourself?" he guessed immediately, and Genrou racked his brain for something good to say.  Something that would make Houjun understand just how he felt, just what he wanted and hoped for.  He wanted to show the other boy his heart, but he didn't know how.  So instead, he leaned forward and raised his chin, catching Houjun's lips with his own.  The other boy froze for a moment, but then he seemed to melt into the kiss, and it was even better than the first one.  Now there were no excuses, no one watching, nothing to fear.  The cards were on the table, and Genrou had never felt so free and so terrified all at once.  He wanted that kiss to never end, because he knew that when it was over, he'd have to explain himself.

"I…wanted to do that." Genrou managed, immediately cursing himself for his lack of eloquence or ability to think.  "I mean, I have…for a long time.  I never…cause you were with Kouran and I just thought…"

"You had a crush on me…" Houjun's face paled, except the lips that were still red from the heat of their kiss.  "But since I was with a girl, you thought that I'd never come near you.  You thought…"

"I thought you were straight, and I didn't want you to feel bad for me or anything!" Genrou found his words again.  "I thought that even if you _did_ think about guys like that, if you would have liked me you wouldn't have started up with Kouran…and then I thought…if I just don't do anything…I thought it would go away."

"How…how long?" Houjun was utterly bewildered.

"For three years." Genrou admitted, grinning sheepishly.  "Pretty fucking pathetic, huh?  But since you broke up with Kouran and I still…and I knew that eventually you'd know I was gay anyway…and then you wouldn't have to work very hard to figure out who I liked.  Kouji knew."

"Gods, Genrou…you want to know something?" Houjun laughed slightly.  "Remember when you used to give Ryuuen and Saihitei all kinds of flack for dating?"

"I still do.  They're too fucking mushy all the time." Genrou grumbled.

"I thought…well, I kinda had a little crush on you back then.  But I was so young that I thought I couldn't be sure.  And everyone _wanted_ me to like girls.  And I _did_ fall in love with Kouran after giving up on you.  But…I used to think that you'd be the only person I could ever love.  I started dating her to distract me.  I thought it would go away." Houjun admitted, blushing.

"All that fucking time?" Genrou asked, and Houjun nodded.

"That's why…I didn't get so upset when Kouran left me for Hikou.  She said…she said she knew that I was in love with someone else, and she didn't want to hold me back like that.  But I was so depressed because I knew there was no _way_ you'd ever go that way." Houjun smiled again.  "Pretty funny, ya know?"

"Yeah, pretty fucking funny." Genrou grinned and closed in on Houjun again.  He realized between kisses that Ryuuen and Saihitei must be wondering where they were.

Let them wonder.

*****

The END!!!

Okay, if anyone wants to know, these were the parameters:

1) It has to involve playing crazy eights.

2) Miaka and Tamahome together can only say ten words.

3) Houki and Nuriko both have to be in it

4) Chiriko can only talk about a book he read on philosophy written by a duck

5) Tasuki can't drink any alcohol 

I think that it's amazing that I was able to follow these, and I say "HaHA Jade!  Eat that!"


End file.
